hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavens Arena 200th Floor Clerk
|name = Heavens Arena 200th Floor Clerk |japanese voice = Yuki Kaida (1999) Aiko Aihashi (2011) |english voice = Lori Barnes Smith (1999) Michelle Ruff (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 47 |anime debut = Episode 38 (1999) Episode 28 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Gray (1999) Violet (2011) |hair = Brown (1999) Lilac (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Heavens Arena |occupation = Heavens Arena 200th Floor Clerk |image gallery = yes}} The Heavens Arena 200th Floor Clerk is a clerk for the 200th Floor of the Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 Appearance The Heavens Arena 200th Floor Clerk is a young woman who, much like all the other Heavens Arena staff, dresses in the standard Heavens Arena referee uniform. She has shoulder-length hair, sleepy eyes, and wears nail polish. In the 1999 anime adaptation she is colored with brown hair and gray eyes, while in the 2011 adaptation she is colored with lilac hair and violet eyes. Personality The Heavens Arena 200th Floor Clerk presents herself in a calm and professional manner, explaining important facts to new fighters who reach the 200th for the first time. However, her sleepy eyes and her passive mannerism can nevertheless give off an impression of being tired or even suspicious, as Gon and Killua have incorrectly guessed her to be the source of the malicious aura on the level even though it is from Hisoka who is nearby, and she is in actuality completely oblivious of it. Plot Heavens Arena arc The Heavens Arena 200th Floor Clerk appears before Gon and Killua far down a hallway on the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena. She informs them that the reception desk to register for their next fights is on the other side and that they have until 12 midnight to register or else their registrations will be refused. Furthermore, it's detailed that there are 173 other registered fighters on the floor, weapons are allowed from the 200th floor upwards, and prize money will no longer be given since all fights from there on out are for the honor. During her explanations, the boys consult each other on the possibility of her being the source of the sinister aura they have felt ever since setting foot on the 200th floor. Finished with her explanation, Hisoka appears and taunts the boys, claiming they're not ready for the 200th floor. He then blasts some of his aura towards the boys, sending them backward, while blowing off the Clerk's hat- leaving her perplexed. Hisoka then sits on the floor and exudes his Hatsu, causing great mental distress on the boys, freezing them in place and unable to move a step forward towards Hisoka. However, Wing arrives and promises the boys that he'll teach them about real Nen instead of the half-truths he was giving them before. Before they leave, Gon questions the Clerk about the consequences if they were to fail to register in time, to which the Clerk informs the two that if Gon doesn't register by midnight, he'll have to restart on the 1st floor, while Killua would be expelled from the 200th floor forever given he has already refused the registration once before in the past. Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * On the day Gon and Killua leave Heavens Arena the two pass by the clerk and Killua uses his Hatsu to blow off her hat.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 42 (1999) References Navigation Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Female characters